


Bedtime Stories

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Children's Stories, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Dobby had heard of his greatness, but who in Malfoy manor would have discussed the great Harry Potter?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bedtime Stories

Draco sat under the table in the kitchen, His father was in one of his tempers again. Knowing he was loved didn’t endear him to the idea of yet another spanking for not using the correct fork at dinner.

“Master Draco sir,” Said Dobby, making the young wizard jump. 

“Dobby, don’t tell father I’m here, I’ve been in his study again, and I think he knows” He studied the house-elf and often thought it weird that for a rich family such as theirs, their servants were dressed so poorly. 

He often found himself in the kitchens with Dobby and the other house-elves. He was so lonely when people weren’t visiting, there wasn’t a pureblood family within 30 miles that he could play with.

“Dobby will try not to, Master.” Draco nodded, knowing that If his father asked a direct question, the elf wouldn’t be able to lie. 

“I brought more books” He grinned happily as he showed Dobby. 

“What is this book about Master?”

“That is about the greatest wizard of all time!” The young wizard announced dramatically, throwing his hands into the air beneath the strutted trestle table. 

“The Dark Lord, Master?”

“Oh no, not him! He’s boring. I mean the super wizard that defeated him,” He smiled as he pointed to the picture in the book. A baby looked up at them, its cute dimples and unruly hair which stuck up at odd angles. 

“A baby, Master?” Draco huffed

“NO! well, yes actually, but I’m more interested in who he is now. His name is Harry Potter, and he defeated the Dark Lord when he was just a baby. He’s my age now. The grownups think when he grows up, he’s going to-”

“Rue the day that he’d ever heard of the dark lord.” Came Lucius tone from above the table. “Draco, remove yourself from under the table, that is no way for a Malfoy to behave.” He cringed and rolled his eyes before climbing out from under the table. “I think, Dobby, you need to punish yourself for not doing your work.” Lucius pulled him out of the kitchens roughly. He turned to find Dobby holding onto the cauldron in the fire, his hands red and trembling from the heat. Draco looked away, knowing that there was nothing he could do. 

“They are vermin, Draco, I do not want you socialising with them anymore.”

“But, Father...”

“No!” Lucius said in a tone that brooked no argument. He sighed as he continued back to his room. It would be alright, Dobby liked to come to His room, so they could read bedtime stories together. Hopefully, tonight would be the same. When he appeared, he could tell him All about what he’d heard about The-boy-who-lived. He felt excited as he walked gracefully up the stairs towards his bedroom. He couldn’t wait to go to hogwarts to meet the super wizard. He knew they would have to be the best of friends. He paged through the book, waiting for the house-elf to knock so that they could talk into the night about how great the boy-who-lived was.


End file.
